


The Perks Of The Bush

by HecoHansen31



Series: Taboos of Sex [1]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sex, Talk of Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Your relationship with Ivar is horridly tested when suddenly you start refusing him sex, because of your... bush... down there.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Taboos of Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712485
Kudos: 53





	The Perks Of The Bush

Being a girl was a constant pain in the ass.

Not only you were paid less than men and you had to deal with a culture in which rape jokes were considered funny, but you were also held to incredible high standards to satisfy.

And one of this was for your skin to be soft and shaven like the a child’s one.

No hair should be left on any part of your body, although it was much more natural than clean shaven and helped from infections and such.

And worst of all, whereas you had to be perfectly cured, men could literally appear everywhere with uncured beards, chest-hair and worst of all… pubic hair that hadn’t seen a drop of water in years.

And yet, you had to be the perfect one.

And you didn’t mind it, you had always liked to keep yourself clean, appreciating the feeling of shaven legs, also because it was much easier than everything else, with the use of creams and a razor.

But the thing between your legs was another question.

A bigger problem.

Meanwhile you had dealt the entirety of your life as a single girl with your razor, hoping that the bikini bottom you had chosen would cover everything else, because… Gosh wouldn’t it have been a tragedy for a man to see a pubic hair?

Hadn’t they been born in the same state.

But as soon as you had gotten a boyfriend and started fooling around, the thing between your legs had to be clean-shaven and thankfully Elaine, your best friend, was quite handy with wax and, although it hurt like a bitch, you always made sure to keep yourself ‘clean’ for your rendez-vous.

Just for most time to be left unsatisfied because they either were as big as a peanut down there or they didn’t know what a clitoris was.

So, slowly you had allowed yourself to become quite ‘wild’ down there, not interested enough in anyone.

Till you had met Ivar.

And you had gladly put yourself through the torture of the wax again, because your newest boyfriend was a literal god with his tongue, not to talk about his reanimated member…

… definitely not the size of a peanut.

But yet, waxing and such wasn’t something that you were handy in doing on your own, ending up relying on someone else, either a beautician or Elaine, and this week you had an appointment with the latter, but sadly Elaine had cancelled it at the last moment.

Apparently, she had gotten a last-minute date.

‘He is a hunk’ she had spoken excited with you, as she got herself ready for a date.

‘Yeah, but… Elaine… I honestly need a waxing… you have no idea the situation I have down there’ and the situation in which your relationship with Ivar was.

It had been three weeks since the last time you had had sex, him busy with his own things at work and you insecure about your bush down there “… can’t you reprogram the date?’.

‘Said from the one who left me for a stranger…’ mumbled pointedly Elaine, before sweetening the tone ‘… I won’t be able to sadly do anything before the weekend, but I’ll have a spot for you, for sure!’.

And like that the line had gone dead, and you had been left wondering whether you should attempt to shave your entire ‘bush’ or hope that it’d magically disappear.

But as you hadn’t taken a choice, you heard the door opening signaling that Ivar was back, and you were met with a dark stare of lust as he caught you in your most discarded state of mind, still in your pajama and with your hair in a messy bun.

And it wasn’t that you didn’t want to have sex with him.

In fact, you felt a wave of warmth as he immediately came over to you to drop a small kiss on your lips, languid and teasing, as he molded softly his lips against yours, before retreating softly, as he caressed your lips with his, before separating as his hands moved lower.

And you stopped them.

You felt damnably insecure of letting them see you in such a state, mostly because of the prejudices you had made your own about not shaving and your own ‘bush’.

Maybe Ivar would be disgusted, he’d probably think that it was a sign of bad hygiene.

God only knew how much he liked keeping everything neat…

‘… I think we need to talk’ he mumbled softly, as he retreated lightly and you breathed out heavily, aware that sexuality wasn’t something he was comfortable with and to be straight up rejected like that was making him overthink the entire situation.

“Ivar it isn’t you…”.

“But it’s me, right?” his voice was more aggressive than you liked so you just sent a look on his way to tell him to ‘tone it down’ “… I am… sorry, but I just can’t believe you… is sex with me… awful?”.

“No no!” you immediately denied, coming closer to him, as you both sat down on the sofa, touching his chest gently and made sure to hold eye-contact, something that never failed to make Ivar understand you were speaking truthfully “… the sex with you is amazing… Gosh even better than I thought it was possible…”.

“Then why do you keep on denying me?” frustration was evident in Ivar’s tone, although he was trying to keep calm “… because if it isn’t awful… then…”.

“I haven’t shaved in three weeks down there” you mumbled softly, completely disrupting whatever Ivar was going to add, as he was left with his mouth open and confused, almost as if he was trying to piece together what you had just said, before closing his mouth and opening it again.

“… and that is the reason why you don’t want to have sex?” and as you nodded slowly, he erupted in laughter “… Gosh, sweetheart, I don’t care”:

“Ivar…” you tried not to whack him across the face “… the situation is bad… like bad”.

“… again… babe… it isn’t a problem” now he didn’t have that teasing tone anymore, dead serious, as a hand shot out to one of yours “… I don’t… I don’t think that it’d make me feel less attracted to you”.

“As much as I appreciate it, Ivar” you mumbled pushing him slightly away “… you don’t know the situation”.

“Then let me see” now that awful damned smirk was back on his face and you couldn’t help but blush lightly “… c’mon it isn’t anything that I haven’t seen before!”.

“… stop being a smartass” you huffed out, lightly.

“And you stop denying me that precious thing between your legs” he contrasted you, and this time you did deliver a light whack across his chest “… babe, I know that you want it… and you shouldn’t be that insecure, you are the only one for whom I can get it up… quite literally”.

“You are awful” you commented, but still raised up and lowered lightly your panties and pants to let him see as you closed your eyes, lightly, worried about his judgement and as you were met with only silence, you almost thought that in the end he was disgusted, like all the others.

But then his hands gently got your pants and panties lower, as they pushed you closer to him, till his head could nestle between your legs, making you moan out at the first flick of his tongue and finally your eyes opened to see an extremely focused Ivar, quickly slithering his tongue between your legs.

And your hands almost as if it was second nature to you, grabbed onto his sleek hair to bring him closer.

He kept up his ministrations, his gaze completely unchanged by the other times he had done the same when the nest between your legs was solely sleek.

As if he didn’t seem to find any difference.

And you were glad.

Once everything was finished, multiple rounds later, because not having sex for three weeks brought out every frustration of you both, Ivar brought you closer as you softly mumbled into him, tired after all the ‘physical activity’ and mumbled.

‘… I am not saying that you shouldn’t shave it…” he whispered, as you giggled ‘…but I certainly don’t mind the bush, it’s actually cute”.

Well, apparently, also the ‘bush’ had its perks.


End file.
